This invention relates to reflectors for electromagnetic radiation and particularly to an easily deployable spiral series of quasi-corner reflectors.
It is desirable that electromagnetic radiation reflectors for targets, chaff, distress signals, radar reflectors and radiant detectors should retransmit in all directions.
Numerous types of reflectors, particularly for radar waves, have been proposed in the past. Single surface reflectors have usually proven to be unsatisfactory since they only reflect back along a path parallel to the incident radiation path when the reflector surface is normal to the radiation beam. Generally, a corner reflector will return a stronger radar echo over a wider band than from ordinary chaff. Previous type devices which provide multi-sided angular reflectors for electromagnetic radiation have been complex and difficult to construct as well as expensive, and have not provided the needed angularity and reflectivity. In addition, these previous devices have been bulky, used springs or outside force to open them, were required to be hoisted on masts or rods, or otherwise were not easily deployable. One such device which looks somewhat similar to the present invention is found in Swedish Pat. No. 168,322 of Aug. 25, 1959. However, the Swedish invention is folded differently and tends to remain in a collapsed state, rather than open, and must be expanded by hoisting it up a mast run through the center of the device to be deployed. Further, the reflective cavities in the Swedish device have two curved surfaces only, when extended, providing less angularity and reflectivity. The present device overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deployable electromagnetic radiation reflector assembly that will provide a large reflective surface area, is light in weight, and is capable of being collapsed into a compact configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a compact reflector assembly having self-contained, springlike action which will self expand the assembly into a large reflective structure of quasi-corner reflectors upon being deployed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an easily deployed spiral series assembly of quasi-corner reflectors for electromagnetic radiation.
A further object of the device is to provide a quasi-corner reflector assembly for electronic countermeasure use.